


Brittle

by Dr_MoustachioGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Author has no shame, Don't let the first chapter fool you, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I have no shame, Kylux - Freeform, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, fem!Kylo, multi-chapter, this is a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_MoustachioGirl/pseuds/Dr_MoustachioGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The words flow out,<br/>My blood on a page<br/>I'll just sit here,<br/>Drowning in rage."<br/>- Ally Flouhouse</p><p>Kylo hates him. Hux hates her. However, that cliché about a fine line comes to mind and it may just be the end of them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ground Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thearrowsoflegolas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearrowsoflegolas/gifts).



"Go." Hux snapped. His temper was shorter than normal and everyone on Starkiller knew why but few dared even mention it. The Supreme Leader's new protégée Kylo Ren was running amok and, at least to Hux, seemed to be destroying every valuable piece of technology on base. Sergeant Mitaka flinched back from Hux and scurried away from the command deck as fast as his feet could carry him without raising alarm, pleased to have left the red-haired General behind him but also horrified at where he had been sent. Ren's quarters. If he had been a braver man, Mitaka would have questioned Hux's request and asked if a younger, fresher officer could summon Ren instead. But Mitaka knew that bravery and stupidity are synonymous and so left that desire unspoken. Ren's quarters weren't far from the command deck and so it didn't take long until his shaking and sweating hands knocked on Ren's door. The dark steel opened with a crash and Mitaka was face to face with the mask of the infamous Kylo Ren. The mysterious and formidable Kylo Ren whom no one but the Supreme Leader, General Hux and Captain Phasma had seen unmasked. The aura surrounding her blanketed Mitaka in a fear that seemed to crawl down his throat with every breath, constricting at every inhale and relaxing at every exhale. It became more difficult to breathe and he barely managed to choke out his orders before feeling faint.

"The General demands your presence on the Command Deck, Lady Ren." He managed to stutter and practically cried in relief when the all-consuming pressure left his lungs as Kylo stalked passed him towards Hux. The few patrols who passed Kylo on her way to Hux were flattened to the walls by the same mysterious aura that choked Mitaka and Kylo smirked in her mask at the shouts of fear from them. She was no sadist, but it never hurt to know how much power one had over people.

There was no delicate preamble to her entrance to the empty command deck, and to be honest Hux didn't expect it from her. There was a crash and if he had turned around, Hux imagined that there would be a Ren-shaped hole in the door. ' _What a dramatic pampe-_ ' the thought froze in his mind as his breathing gave away and was replaced by fire. His pallid throat had no pressure on it at all yet it felt as if it was being squeezed and clamped down on by a hand. Panic set in at his lack of ability to breathe, but he kept an outward aura of calm. Although his back was to the door, Hux knew exactly who it was and kept his posture in the same rigid form as to not show the new pet of Snoke his weakness.

Obviously disappointed by his lack of vaguely amusing gasping and whimpering, Kylo released the ginger from her powerful clutches and came to stand next to him, staring at the masses of inhabitable snow that covered the force-forsaken planet she had been sent to. Neither said anything still until Hux sharply turned his head to the bane of his existence and tried to keep his face blank and professional.

"Do you ever deal with things like an adult?" Hux snapped at the smaller woman, watching her mask and fuming because he could not see her face and know what she was feeling. Was she smirking? Was she scowling back at him? Was she dispassionate to his anger? He knew that she could hear at least some of what he was thinking and could tell she had heard him in the minute tilt of her head as she replied. The voice modulator rumbled deeply, a baritone to match his.

"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be here." She sassed, the automated voice masking her sarcasm like her literal mask hid her face. Hux turned his entire body to her and grasped his hands behind his back as not to be tempted to throttle Snoke's pet when they were supposed to be 'adults'.

"Care to tell that to the fifth work station that you've destroyed this week?" Hux griped, his anger simmering below the surface and blanketing him like a fog of red. His temper had always got the better of him, both in the Academy and now and now it was making him reckless. Reckless enough to disregard his own personal safety (and possibly sanity) and crowd Ren against the nearest surface when she ignored his question. Which happened to be the central table. For someone so formidable in battle, Ren was surprisingly easy for Hux to manhandle against the table and she even went so far as allowing him to grasp her upper arms in his anger.

"You should be thankful that I'm not destroying your officers instead." Ren sassed again. The fog of red that had blanketed Hux deepened and thickened leaving only pure hatred at her clear insubordination fuelling him. Tearing his hands from her arms, he flicked the switch on her helmet and threw her mask on the table behind them, releasing her sable hair from the mask and bathing in the glare from those legendary Skywalker blue eyes. 'She had been glaring then,' Hux was thrilled in a twisted way that he could rile up the 'beacon of the First Order and guide for the Dark side's future' (Snoke, Supreme Leader; Unknown Regions) as much as she did him. The glare turned into a smirk and Hux knew it was just to spite him after hearing his obvious glee.

"What's the matter Hux? No demeaning response...Millicent got your tongue?" If she had been capable of showing any emotions other than anger and spite, Hux thought she may have laughed at him but instead the smirk stayed. But luckily for everyone else on the base, Hux could show other emotions: hate, anger, passion (for the First Order, mind), chagrin, annoyance - even if these emotions followed certain patterns. And these patterns could be deduced by a simple questionnaire which the stormtroopers played every now and again;

Is Kylo Ren with him? If yes, all of the above emotions; if no, none of the above emotions, unless he is near a smoking remnant of a 'Ren episode', then all of the above emotions. However for the first time ever in his almost 30 year life span, Hux had a new feeling overlapping with his hatred of Kylo Ren and it can be seen as the beginning of the end for General Hux;

Lust.


	2. Poking Bears with Lightsabers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two will be the end of her and Phasma knows it

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since what has become known as the 'Maledon-incident' and Hux still refuses to look at Kylo directly. Three weeks. Phasma wanted to knock their oversized heads together and tell them to grow up and act like adults, but that's what go the two of them into this mess to begin with. The scuttle-butt reached Phasma not twenty minutes after it happened, from one of her night-shift security troopers AH-7439. AH-7439 was a known gossip on base and so Phasma wasn't surprised that this wisp of a stormtrooper told her 'the hottest goss since Lady Ren was brought on base, Captain' when she reported to Phasma's quarters directly.

_"There was no sound but it looked very heated, Captain. One second they seemed to be bickering and the next the General had Lady Ren against the table." Behind her mask, Phasma raised an eyebrow in surprise. Hux had always hated the very air Ren breathed and this seemed to have been the climax that they reached. Personally Phasma thought that the two would never concede to be within an arm's (or lightsaber's) length of each other, yet here she was being proved wrong. If Phasma thought that this couldn't get any stranger AH-7439 hadn't finished reporting yet._

_"And just as I thought it might get juicy, Lieutenant Maledon entered! By the force, his face was perfect. And Hux practically jumped through the window trying to put a respectable amount of distance between himself and Ren. But Maledon didn't even wait for an explanation and ran off!"_

Regaining her thoughts, Phasma lounged on her small pallet with a glass of wine, knowing that she was going to have a visit after hours. A visit from Kylo Ren. Despite Hux's belief that Kylo's only friend on this desolate wasteland was the mask of Darth Vader, he was wrong. Sporadical meetings between Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma had been occurring since their introduction some many years ago. And God, they had spoken about every topic known to them. Including...

"That fucking ginger-haired pile of Bantha shit!" Kylo shouted whilst entering Phasma's quarters after a particularly strenuous day. A strenuous day thanks a certain irritating and violently spiteful General Hux. Phasma had been waiting for Kylo and was seemingly unperturbed by the perpetually angry woman. She just simply sighed, filled the spare wine glass and handed it to the woman who had unmasked herself and thrown herself angrily onto Phasma's small couch. It seemed that she was to be mother again tonight. Kylo swirled the jade wine in her glass thoughtfully, knowing that to damage the glass would do nothing for her and would only serve to piss off Phasma and instead took a deep drink.

That bloody bastard. All she did was slightly damage a console and suddenly she's the bad guy in all of this? It wasn't even as bad as the last time she had to let off some steam - she only dented the side of the console for kriff's sake and yet Hux acted like she murdered someone!

"What happened?" Phasma asked, leaning forwards on the pallet and doing her best to remain impartial. She knew how much Hux despised Kylo and she also knew how much Kylo loathed Hux. It would be amusing if they weren't forced to work in close confines on a daily basis, risking people's lives with their toxicity. Kylo sighed and, for once, looked exhausted. Phasma knew how much Ren kept to herself. Their chats were few and far between and she knew that Ren would never be willing to spill her feelings to any other person here - especially Hux.

"I dented a piece of machinery. And then I'm suddenly face-to-face with that ginger shit and he's telling me to be professional? He stopped a communication with General Hoarado of the Defender to lecture me about work place professionalism?!?" Kylo started her tirade with a grumble and finished it with an exhausted and exasperated cry, complete with waving her free arm in the air and not even jostling the wine in her glass. Phasma just nodded, trying to stay out of the quiet Ren had blanketed herself with in this moment of vulnerability. Of course, Phasma already knew about this incident. She had heard it from Hux not one hour before Kylo arrived. Maybe she should start charging people for using her as a therapist.

"What made you dent the console, Kylo?" Phasma asked, aiming for a dispassionate tone but failing and sounding noisier than she had the right to be. Of course she knew what caused Kylo had damaged the console but not why it had caused her to do it. Kylo sighed, running her hands through her dark hair and rested back against the overstuffed sofa.

"General Hoarado was telling us about how they had intercepted a transmission from the Resistance and that they knew about Starkiller. There's going to be an attempt to destroy the Finalizer. My ship." Ah. Hux had failed to mention that fact in his tirade earlier, only raging about how 'Ren has no self-control' and 'of course they will try to attack us, they are the resistance'. If it was an attack on her ship, Phasma would also be incensed - especially if she could not go to defend it. Ren was stuck here on the orders of Supreme Leader Snoke and no one went against his orders. No one who lives to tell the tale anyway. "But it was barely even a dent, yet Hux decided that belittling me in front of one of my subordinates was professional." Kylo spat out his name like it was poison in her mouth and as she stood it looked as if the blanket of calm was melting away to leave only anger fuelling her. Incensed, Kylo stood and, after carefully putting the now empty glass down, placed her helmet on and swooped out of the room like a theatrical villain.

Running a hand down her face, Phasma sighed and glanced at her own half empty glass of wine. "These two are going to be the cause of my early death I swear." Disregarding the glass altogether, Phasma stood, picked up the mostly full bottle and moved into her bedroom, planning on trying to forget that Hux and Kylo even existed in her life for the rest of her night.

However in the corridor, the two forces of nature had collided violently and spectacularly. Hux had tripped over an unseen ridge in the floor and had ended up sprawled ungracefully across the cold floor outside Captain Phasma's quarters. Now it was late in the standard day and so the corridor was empty, thankfully saving Hux's ego the bruising that his hands and knees had just sustained. However as he lifted his head, Hux spotted the scuffed boots of her and knew instantly that the little brat had tripped him. Trying to recover his composure, Hux stood and bushed off his uniform with his leather-gloved hands despite being watched by her.

"Be careful, General." She tittered as she passed him, the modulator making her comment into a threat and rubbing Hux the wrong way - just as he suspected she intended. Not to be outdone by anyone let alone Snoke's spoiled pet, Hux reached out and grasped her arm in a bruising grip which successfully halted her in her glide past him.

"Try anything like that again, Lady Ren, and it'll be the last thing that you'll do." He whispered through gritted teeth, glaring through the eye sockets of her mask. His height was only just superior to hers and that gave him the advantage of being able to use crowding as an intimidation technique. Well it would if it ever seemed to effect her at all. Instead his looming over her only got Ren to fight back (unless you count the Maledon-incident, when it only made her easily pliable). The incident that was escalating in the corridor was a fight back time. She ripped her arm from his tight grasp pushed him away.

"Touch me again, you die." The fury in her voice rattled him. As in literally shook him before she turned and stalked away to her quarters not 100 yards away, leaving him standing in the corridor like an idiot. Hux turned to his quarters and began his attempt to sleep, muttering to himself as he settled in his bed next to his cat Millicent.

"Nerd herder." In Kylo Ren's quarters not too far away, she lay on her bed and cursed the bane of her existence.

"Pile of Bantha shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment or drop me line! I hope you liked it!


End file.
